Monstercat Wiki:Naming policy
The naming policy is a series of guidelines on how to name articles and files. Articles Naming articles is a straightforward task: *If you are creating a song article, name it exactly as the song is named (minus its "(feat. artist)" section, if one exists). "A", "an", and "the", unless at the beginning of the song's title, should not be capitalized. *If you are creating an EP/LP article, the rules are the same as they are for song articles. *If you are creating an artist article, retain the capitalization of the artist's name (e.g. AZEDIA). If the artist uses special letters in their name (e.g. Tülpa), use them instead of replacing them with standard letters; you may also create a redirect containing a non-special character version of their name. *If you are creating an article about an episode of the Monstercat: Call of the Wild, the format is "Monstercat Podcast - Episode ###" or "Monstercat: Call of the Wild - Episode ###", where "###" is the three-digit episode number. Special titles are limited to the article text area, as well as the article's infobox. In certain cases, however, an existing article may already share the name of the one you want to create. *If both the existing article and the one you want to create are song articles, name the newer one "Song Title (Artist(s))", replacing "Song Title" with the name of the song and "Artist(s)" with the main (not featured) artist(s) of the song. If there are two main artists, separate them with an "&"; if there are three (or more), separate the first two with a comma and the second and third with "&". You can then rename the first/original article to the format and turn the redirect into a disambiguation page. **'Example:' Tonight (Stereotronique & Sebastian Ivarsson) VS Tonight (TwoThirds) *If both the existing article and the one you want to create are EP/LP articles, the rules are the same as those for songs, only the format is "EP/LP Title (Artist(s))". **'Example:' Friends EP (Mr FijiWiji) VS Friends EP (Grabbitz) *If the articles are of two separate types, ask for an 's help with making a final decision. Files File names are formatted as follows: *If the file is a song cover, the format is "Main Artist(s) - Song Title" (example: File:Rezonate - Ash.jpg) or "MCS### Song Title" (example: File:MCS903 Exterminate.jpg). "(feat. Featured Artist(s))/(Remixer Remix)" can be added at the end of the name—before the file extension—if the song contains a featured artist/ was remixed (example of the former: File:Au5 - Crossroad (feat. Danyka Nadeau).jpg). In the event that the song both is a remix and contains a featured artist, "(Remixer Remix)" goes before the featured artist text. **If a file formatted this way already exists for a particular song, retain the name of the song to some degree, or name it the same but add "(alternate)" to the near-end of the title. *If the file is an EP/LP cover, the format is "Main Artist(s) - EP/LP Title", "MCEP### Album Title" or "MCLP### Album Title". Leave out any featured artists and/or remixers unless a source can be found confirming the title has them officially. *If the file is an artist image, they can be named anything as long as the artist's name is clearly in the title (acceptable example: File:Krewella in 2013.jpg) and the title is compliant with Wikia's Terms of Use. **If the file is an artist logo, the format is "Artist logo" (note the lowercase "logo"). As an added note, PNG files are strongly preferred over JPG/JPEG's. *If the file is a Monstercat Podcast/Call of the Wild cover, it is to be named the same as its respective podcast article (example: File:Monstercat Podcast - Episode 113.jpg) or COTW### (example: File:COTW270.jpg).